One more chance
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: (Takes place after X4.) Zero is feeling depressed after killing Iris, but one night he has a dream where a mysterious voice tells him that it will give him one more chance to save Iris and prevent her death... will Zero succeed? (ZeroxIris)
1. Chapter 1: Depression

**AN - This is a ZeroxIris story, if you hate this pairing then leave and go weaboo fangirl crazy over Xero... K? Anyway, please enjoy :) written in Zero's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Gee, did Zero have to be so rude?" X questioned, I could hear him while he was walking by.<p>

"Gah!" I shouted angrily, I felt so depressed after killing the Colonel and... Iris... I wanted to confess my feelings towards her one day but that won't ever happen... never... I'll never have feelings for another girl ever again!

"Zero?!" X exclaimed. he walked over to me, I was sitting against a tree on top of a grassy hill and I'm just going to guess that X didn't even know I was there.

"What?!" I asked rudely.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok... but..." X started until I sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry X... for being so rude earlier..." I apologized hoping he would forgive me.

_Flashback..._

"Don't be ridiculous X, now hurry on back!"

_End Flashback..._

"...It's ok Zero, but what's wrong?" X asked curiously and worriedly.

"It's... Iris..." I mumbled sadly, I would of been crying if I were human.

"Iris? You mean that brown haired girl with the pink dress who is the Colonel's little sister?" X asked just to clarify.

"Yes..." I replied nodding my head slowly, I looked down. "I killed her..." I said in a depressed and lifeless tone.

X was shocked, I look up and noticed the look in his eyes... "B-but why?!" He exclaimed.

"Because... of the Colonel... I killed him and Iris tried to kill me so I had to kill her... it was the only thing I could do..." I slowly explained, I slammed my fists against the poor tree and started breathing heavily and angrily.

"Zero... I-I... I'm so sorry..." X mumbled sadly as he gave me a brotherly hug.

I hugged him back, "I'm sorry... I just feel so depressed now..."

_Later..._

"Well, I might as well TRY to sleep..." I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes and I surprisingly drifted off to sleep pretty fast, I was a Reploid after all though so that meant I could sleep easily.

I was surrounded by white, nothing but while, "This isn't my room..." I mumbled as I walked around exploring the area.

"Zero..." An echoing voice called.

I slowly turned around, _no it can't be... _I thought before I noticed her... "IRIS!" I quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Suddenly her body vanished and I was only embracing thin air.

I sighed, "Why even bother? She's never coming back..." I mumbled angrily.

"Zero..." Another voice called.

I looked around, but there was nothing there. "I can not be seen!" It said.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to give you one more chance... you want the girl back right? Then you must go back in time and protect her..." The voice explained.

"How is that possible?" I questioned, _what in heck is going on here? _I thought.

"Like this!" The voice said and I was surrounded by a yellow aura, and I was gone all of a sudden.

"Good luck..."

I slowly woke up, I looked around and noticed I was in a familiar room. "Zero! Are you ok?" A voice called, I looked up and noticed Iris looking down at me.

"What am I doing... here?" I asked confused.

Iris chuckled, "Silly Zero, I noticed you unconscious outside so I brought you inside so you could rest."

I sighed in relief, I felt so happy to see her again... but soon bad things were about to happen... I'd have to kill the Colonel again and I somehow have to prevent the death of my sweetheart... but how?

"Zero? Are you alive?"

I looked up once more, "Y-yeah..." I replied sweatdropping.

Suddenly I got a call, I answered it and I heard X on the other line "There are Mavericks attacking... we need you Zero!"

"Right, I'll be there shortly!" I replied before hanging up.

"Zero?"

"I have to go Iris, please take care..." I said looking at her. "For me..."

"What do you mean? What will happen?" She asked confused.

"Just take care... please... promise me..."

"O-ok..." She replied shyly.

I smiled slightly and ran off the fight the Mavericks, _I'm reliving a part of my life... it feels weird... _I thought.

_Later..._

I had fought all 8 of the Mavericks and killed the Colonel... I felt fear rising inside of me, and I felt depressed at the same time for killing Colonel... AGAIN once was bad enough but twice is overkill. And now I had to face Iris... I didn't bother to back to HQ because I knew where she was already.

I was at the entrance to the room where we would fight, I gulped. I entered the room and I saw her in her mech form "I'm sorry Zero..." she said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, hope ya enjoyed :) peace out!<strong>

**-Ky**


	2. Conclusion: I love you Iris

**AN - The conclusion, hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>I took out my Saber, <em>I'm sorry Iris... <em>we fought until who knows? Eventually she was weak on the ground... she still had some energy left. I put my Saber away. "Hang in there... please..." I mumbled.

"Zero..." She mumbled before she went unconscious.

I gently picked her up and held her close, "It's ok, I'll save you..." I mumbled.

_Later..._

I quickly head back to HQ, hoping to death that I would make in time... "Please hang in there Iris..." I thought out loud as I rushed inside.

Later, I was informed that she would be ok. I sighed in relief, and my deep depression was replaced with happiness... for the first time in what felt forever I smiled.

I went to my room to rest, "Today has been one heck of a day but... it was all worth it... just for her..." I mumbled, I felt tired so I walked over to the capsule that I sleep in. "Goodnight..." I mumbled to myself after stepping into the capsule and closing the door.

_The next morning..._

I sat next to the tree like I was earlier, it was the exact time where I was talking to X and telling him about my problems... the only difference is that Iris was still alive. I smiled and sighed, I felt relief wash over me like after I took a breath from rising from the water. Well if I was human anyways.

"Zeroo!" A familiar voice called.

I opened my eyes and noticed... her... "Iris..." I mumbled. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, I put all of my emotion into that hug.

I looked down and noticed her blushing, I smiled and I also started to blush. After a while I let go, and we both stared at the ground.

"Iris I have something to tell you..." I finally said.

Iris looked up, she was still blushing a deep rose red. "W-what is it?" She asked shyly.

"I... I... umm... I... I like you a lot!" I exclaimed blushing the darkest shade of red.

"Z-Zero... I... I..." She mumbled shyly.

"Hmm?"

"I like you to..." She confessed. Then she slowly walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek, "A lot..."

My robotic heart was beating fast, I pulled her into an embrace and. "I love you..."

"I love you to Zero..."

I bent down and pressed my lips against her, and we kissed very softly. "Iris..." I mumbled when I broke the kiss.

"Are we... together now?" She asked looking at me with those beautiful emerald colored eyes.

"I believe so..." I replied still blushing.

She smiled and kissed me again, we felt nothing but peace at that moment. _This is just the start of a beautiful relationship... _We both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you enjoyed :) I'm sorry if you thought the ending was cruddy, I suck at romance stories soo yeah.. just read my other non-romantic stories and you'll realize I'm not such a bad writer... K? :)<strong>


End file.
